


Long Nights

by CrispyCrispin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, But I had the urge, Caring, Comfort/Angst, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyCrispin/pseuds/CrispyCrispin
Summary: Hana wakes to find she has made a mess. Angela comes to her rescue.





	Long Nights

Explosions.

There were crashes and bangs and ringing and shattering. Shots were echoing through Hana’s ears as she tried to find some cover. Bullets were raining down on the assorted MEKAs on the field. While they were dulled by the armour, she could still feel the heavy impacts knocking her around. There were screams as something else exploded. What could she do? They needed to… to retreat and… and get everyone out of danger. That seemed sensible, right?

A group of civilians dashed out across a clearing. Hana noticed an omnic turn, their movement attracting its attention. Desperately, she launched her boosters, moving to block the energy blasts. There wasn’t time to put up the barrier. The shots rained down on her. She felt something running down her leg. Was it blood? Was she injured? Oh god, where was the way out? Her MEKA flashed warning signs all around her. Maybe something was broken. She tried to eject but couldn’t. Her legs were tangled in… something? She needed to get out now! Hana struggled, kicking her legs but everything seemed wet and slippery and nothing was working. Panic filled her body. The MEKA was going to explode NOW if she didn’t get out. Hana closed her eyes, frantically kicking as she counted down the seconds she had left. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Hana sat up, gasping. Her legs were tangled in the duvet and sheets. The wet sheet. “No no no not again. Please not again.” But it had happened. She had wet the bed. Again. Hana slowly unwrapped her legs and stood up. Her pyjama shorts were sodden and heavy against her legs and she could feel the bottom of her top was damp. She slowly stripped off the damp clothes and carefully hung them on the dryer in her room. Hana couldn’t believe this had happened again. Why couldn’t she just control herself?

A cool breeze swept through the room and Hana shivered, still damp from the… mess she’d made. Taking some tissues, she tried to dry off as best she could before looking for some clean pyjamas. Hana wasn’t supposed to stay at this watchpoint for long so hadn’t packed many clothes. She regretted that now as it meant the only pair she had were from last night. The dirty pair from last night that she had meant to wash but her day had been taken up by training thanks to Old Man 76. “Guess they’re better than nothing.” Hana reluctantly pulled them on, barely noticing the smell they had as there was a much stronger acrid scent present.

Now changed, Hana turned back to her bed and saw the large puddle she had made. Sighing, she started pulling the sheet off, thankful for the mattress cover she had bought. At least it meant the mattress wasn’t ruined. She wiped the cover down a bit with the sheets before balling them up and throwing them in a corner. She’d have to go and wash them tomorrow. How could she have let this happen again? Goddamnit, she’s nineteen years old. Wetting the bed is something small children did. She was basically an adult. What the heck?! Hana cursed herself silently, tiredness still heavy in her system. It was tempting to just lie back down and go to sleep without sheets but she knew how uncomfortable the cover would be, as well as how many questions it would raise if someone found out.

She stood for a while, looking at the mess she had made. That was when Hana noticed the discolouring of the duvet cover. “No, not that too.” Rage was quickly flooding the tiredness out of Hana. She almost ripped the cover as she took it off the duvet, close to shouting at it. At least the duvet itself wasn’t wet as well.

Having finally removed all the wet linen, Hana made her way out of her room and down to the linens cupboard. Walking through the quiet base this early in the morning wasn’t too rare an occurrence. Hana often stayed up streaming, much to Angela’s dismay. “It’ll damage your eyes and you need to sleep! Your ‘fans’ can wait, I’m sure.” What would she say if she found Hana now? With a shake of her head, Hana dismissed the thought. She didn’t want to dwell on the hate and disgust everyone would feel if they found out the truth. They’d think she was a gross small child who couldn’t even take care of herself and who shouldn’t be here. That’s probably what they were all thinking anyway. Maybe they were right.

At last she reached the cupboard and opened it, searching for a set of clean sheets. There’s nothing there. The shelves were empty. That can’t be right. She looked closer, reaching to the back for something, something to put on her bed. The cupboard was empty.

“FUCK,” Hana slammed the door shut with a bang. How? How could there be no more sheets? What’s she going to do now? The door rebounded off the frame and swung open, taunting Hana, teasing her with its dark, empty space. In desperation, Hana climbed the shelves, trying to look for something- anything- in the darkness at the back of the top shelf. Surely there has to be something? In her frantic scramble, Hana’s foot slipped and she tumbled to the ground in a heavy thud. Hot tears were filling her eyes as she curled in on herself. Knees to her chest, Hana’s hands gripped her hair. Loud, gasping sobs filled the air. Why? Why?! WHY?!

 

Angela was working in her office. She knew it was late and she should be in bed but an idea had come to her. So instead, she was typing at her computer, making notes and plans, when she heard it. “FUCK!” followed by a BANG!

“What on Earth…?” Angela questioned, slowly standing up, making her way to the door cautiously. She can hear more noises now, though they are muffled. Angela makes her way down the corridor, the noises now more obviously sobbing. On turning the corner, she discovered the source of the noise. Hana was laying on the floor. Her body was shaking with her sobs. Angela quickly moved forward and made to help the girl up. “Hana! What’s happened? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Hana started at the sudden appearance of another person but quickly reacted, shoving Angela off and sitting up.

“Don’t touch me! Stay back!”

Confused, Angela moved back. “Hana, I want to help you. Tell me what happened.” The doctor scanned over the young woman, looking for the cause of her distress. There wasn’t any blood. That was good. Nothing seemed out of place and she couldn’t see any signs of bruising. That’s also good. Hana seemed to be in no immediate pain or danger.

“Please, Hana. You’re safe here. Take deep breaths and tell me what’s wrong.” Hana’s sobs had quieted down now but tears still fell from her eyes. As Angela tried moving closer she noticed a couple things. First were the pilot’s pyjamas which seem to be the same as when Angela had seen her shuffle to bed. Next was a smell that she recognised. Urine? Why could she smell- oh. Angela looked at Hana, at her pyjamas, then at the cupboard next to them. The linen cupboard. The empty linen cupboard. Everything clicked into place.

“Hana did you… did you perhaps… have a nightmare? It’s alright, Liebe. You’ve done nothing wrong. Let me help you, little one.” Angela carefully, slowly, helped Hana to her feet. She rubbed gentle circles into the girl’s back as she started leading her back to Angela’s apartment. “We’re going back to my room, alright? I’m going to help you clean up a bit and then we can both get some well-earned rest, how about that? You worked very hard today, with all that training and working out.” Angela hoped she was helping to calm Hana as they made their way through the watchpoint. The young woman simply nodded and sniffed in reply

Being head of medical, Angela had an en-suite in her room and this is where she led the semi-catatonic Hana. Turning to start running the bath, Angela explained “I think you should have a quick wash, alright? Do you want me to leave you to it or do you want some help?” As she adjusted the temperature of the taps to warm, Hana’s quiet answer was muffled by the running water. “Sorry,” she straightened up and faced Hana, “What was that?”

For a moment, Hana just stared at Angela with large, anxious brown eyes. Then, in a quiet voice, she whispered, “Help… please.” She looked so lost and small in that moment.

“Of course, Liebe.” Angela quickly moved forward to help her out of her clothes. The only sound was running water as the two ladies worked together. Angela did not stare or comment while Hana undressed not wanting to make her uncomfortable. It was something she was used to in her profession. The doctor took Hana’s pyjamas and noticed that, while they smelled, they weren’t damp at all. Perhaps this was not the first night this had happened. She set them aside, making a mental note to lend Hana something of her own.

Once the bath was full, Angela turned off the taps and carefully helped Hana in. “Hana, I just need to tidy some things back at my office. I’ll be right back but you can get yourself washed up while I’m gone, right?” The younger woman simply looked up and nodded. Angela figured that was all she was getting right now and left Hana to it.

In her office, Angela quickly saved her work, making notes of the ideas she wanted to continue with. While cleaning and putting away some equipment, she pondered the situation she was in. What had got Hana so upset? While it was obvious what the immediate issue was, Angela suspected there was something more that Hana wasn’t telling her. Perhaps insecurities? While wetting the bed isn’t entirely surprising for a girl her age, especially with what she’s been through, it is understandable that she might be upset by it. How long has this been happening? Was it something she’d never grown out of or a symptom of fighting at such a young age? Was there some other reason that Hana had been hiding this from all of them? Angela took a moment to breath and collect her thoughts. It would not do to pry and demand answers just yet.

She switched off the light and headed back to her room.

On her return, the first thing Angela noticed was muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. Hana was sat, knees to her chest, tears dripping off her chin. She didn’t seem to have moved at all. Quickly, Angela moved forward, placing a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “It’s alright, I’m back. I’m sorry for leaving you, Hana.” Hana’s hands were shaking as they feebly gripped onto Angela’s lab coat.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Angela was certain it couldn’t be pleasant sitting in what must now be cold water but she did not move until Hana was ready. Slowly, Hana let go, taking deliberate deep breaths. She didn’t make eye contact, instead staring at her hand as she made ripples in the water.

Angela removed her lab coat and rolled up her sleeves before returning to Hana’s side. “Here, let me help you?” It’s phrased as a question but Angela picked up the sponge and started to lather Hana’s body without waiting for a response. She didn’t bother washing Hana’s hair but gently scrubbed over her arms, her back, front, legs. She fetched a softer flannel to gently wipe the girl’s face, removing evidence of any tears. Throughout her work, Hana stayed silent but co-operated with Angela’s polite requests to “Lift your arm up, that’s it,” and “Turn around, please?”

Once finished, Angela held out her hand, “Let’s get you out of there, don’t want you to shrivel up into a prune, do we?” She let out a small chuckle at the lame joke but was pleased- if surprised- to hear a slight giggle from Hana. Wrapping the girl in a towel, Angela moved back towards the bedroom. “I’ll let you dry off while I grab something quickly. I’ll just be a moment.”

With a calming smile, Angela headed to her wardrobe, picking out a larger shirt of her own for Hana to wear. She also filled a glass of water for the girl, knowing it was important she stayed hydrated given the events of the night.

Hana had towelled herself off and was now stood, wrapped in the fluffy material. It made her look small and delicate, an odd appearance for the usually loud and confident gamer. Angela set down the cup and held out the shirt for Hana to thread her arms through. Hana began buttoning it up but only got halfway when Angela stops her. “You’ve mismatched the buttons, Liebling. Let me,” she explained as she took over. She pretended not to notice the slight sniffles of the younger woman.

When Hana was properly dressed, Angela offered the glass to her. She looked at it with apprehension, then at Angela with questioning eyes. It was clear she didn’t believe that was a good idea.

Sighing, Angela asked “Hana, stick your tongue out for me please?” She was only met with confusion. “I’m a doctor, dear. Stick your tongue out.” Hana hesitantly complied. Her tongue was a pasty pink, nearly white; definitely not the bright red it should have been. Amusingly, it would fit the gamer’s brand but Angela knew it was a sign of dehydration. “Liebling, you’re dehydrated. I know you don’t want to but please, slowly sip this? You don’t need to finish it but you need to drink something. It will be alright, you’ve lost a lot of liquid already and need to replenish some of it.”

Angela could see the battle across Hana’s face until she slowly reached out to take the glass, not wanting to upset the doctor who had already helped her so much. She began to take small sips in between deep breaths, taking in the comforting scent on the shirt now surrounding her.

As Angela made her way out of the bathroom, she heard a small voice call out, “Can… can I sleep with… with you? Please?”

“Of course, Hana. Go make yourself comfortable. I’m just going to get myself ready, alright?” She picked up her own pyjamas before returning to the bathroom while Hana padded over to the bed, cup still in hand. Angela quickly changed clothes and brushed her teeth. She almost forgot to empty the bath before leaving.

Hana was sat on the edge of the bed, staring in seemingly shock at the now empty cup in her hand. Angela cleared her throat before asking cautiously, “Do you… Before we sleep, do you want to use the bathroom?” The meaning was obvious and Hana looked relieved at the suggestion. She gave a short nod and moved past the doctor, shutting herself in the bathroom.

Angela sighed deeply as she climbed under the duvet, enjoying the soft warmth. If it wasn’t for Hana’s interruption, she might have worked all night despite her tiredness. It was an unhealthy habit, Angela of all people knew this. That didn’t mean she had the self-control to stop it. The hardest person to look after is yourself.

Her eyes were almost closed when Angela heard the muffled sound of running water signalling Hana’s return. She stopped, looking at the bed and shuffling her feet with uncertainty. Angela lifted the duvet, “Come over here. It’s nice and warm! Come on, you need the sleep. Doctor’s orders.” With a small grin, Hana made her way over and clambered into the bed. After a moment of hesitation, she took a hold of Angela’s top and buried her face in her shoulder, curling up against the older woman. Angela chuckled and wrapped her arm around the smaller lady.

“Rest well, Hana. I’ll watch over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this but I did. This is the first proper thing I've written. Please tell me what you think? I know it's a weird theme for a story but I felt it somehow worked? I might write a more serious story looking into Hana's trauma but this is all I got for now.  
> While writing it, at one point I realised I had written it in two different tenses which sucked.  
> Anyways, I hope someone liked this.


End file.
